Fate
by the meaty grape
Summary: Broken apart as childhood friends, when they meet again what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Boy s POV

It feels like such a long time ago, she was in my room and we would laugh and play games. Even at five years old I was convinced that she was something more than just a friend. Which explains the home videos of saying I love her and I m going to marry her My parents would watch that clip over and over and laugh their heads off. But every time I see it I want to cry. Which is kind of pathetic or really pathetic. I.....you d think that after eleven years of not calls no letters not even photos that I would forget about her, but I can t. Every memory with her is as clear as day. And when I feel I m starting to forget I start watching those home videos. And I know it s creepy to be looking at a five year old the way I do but when I see those features I can only imagine what she must look like now. Pale face the palest I ve ever seen. Dark ebony hair and wide eyes that I could fall into if I look to long. And I think Gwen.

Girl s POV

Wow it s really been that long since I ve been to my dad s house? I moved away with my mom and my brother when I was only five. My dad begged my mom to stay but it s not like I could tell what they were saying. When it was time to go I didn t even get to say goodbye to my best friend the best I ve ever had. I mean nowadays all the girls just want to talk about movie stars and magazines. I can t deal with that shit. But my friend wasn t a girl, and that was a problem with the local kindergartners. Ha Some girl Heather that I barely remember now told me it was bad to have a boy as a friend. She said that they had cooties. I didn t know what that was but I sure as hell didn t want any. She also told me that black was for boys that I should wear pink, orange, or yellow you get what I mean. So I was at her house when Trent came in his tricycle and asked me to marry him. I had no clue what that meant. But I had to learn the hard way that they don t always work out. Go away Trent Gwen has new friends now she doesn t need you anymore Man even a five years old this girl was a bitch. The look on his face was enough to make me say. Shut up Heather I m don t care if I get cooties I m not afraid of anything I got on the tricycle with him and left, as soon as we got his house we threw the pink outfit I was wearing in his fireplace. He lent me some of his clothes. Then I went next door to my house. My mom asked Why are you wearing boy clothes? I looked at her and said I don t care if I wear boy clothes I m not afraid of cooties She just laughed and I mean laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or anything in it.

Trent's POV

"Dude you have got to get over this chic! It was like a million years ago! She probably doesn't even remember you!" my friend Geoff yelled at me. "So the point is that I remember her and technically I'm married." I said half defensive and half sarcastic. "That wasn't real". He said practically turning red."Geoff if you can't understand why I don't want to go off with some random girl that I'm not interested in then, shrugg it off and go by yourself!" I bursted.  
"It's your loss man if you want to stay and think about a five year old until you're a hundred then that's your problem!" he yelled. "She's not five anymore." I say quieter than before. "So what? you think she's gonna magically appear in your life just because you won't date other chics!" I start " I don't know what's going to happen. And when I'm when I'm ready not when you tell me I'll start dating it's not like there any decent smart girls at our school."  
"Phssssssh ....who cares! I'm leaving you're a lost cause man." with that he left the room slamming the door on this way out. Oh well he'd forget about it tomorrow. But seriously my friend Geoff won't get off my back about dating. All the girls in town are clones of Heather that follow whatever trends she sets, and I don't mean to rip on girls but they are so brainless about it. I can't say It's because of Gwen that I don't date that's just an excuse because I really don't like though she's been trying to get with me since middle school. Something about forbidden fruit attracts girls. Man that sounded really corny even in my head. Well anyway that's the reason that Geoff always wants me to go with him so he can get the not so hot but still pretty hot friend. Whatever it's not like dating is the best thing when you're still in high school, not to mention I have a job moving lumber, which tires me out well you got to do what you gotta do.

Gwen's POV

I can't believe that I'm going to move back in with my dad! Usually he comes to visit us not vice verse. It's gonna be a long trip though, from New York to Washington State. I miss my old house but ughh all those snotty girls are still going to be there, oh well what can you do? I wonder if Trent moved away he probably did I mean most families do after a couple years. I still remember what he looks like. Lime green eyes black hair that was always in his face. hehe. I would say chubby cheeks, but he's not five anymore. Oh crap! What does he look like now?! What do I look like? I guess you can categorize me as a goth but I have to much taste to wear black all the time and listen to only screaming music. I never said it was good taste but it's my own.

(After the flight)

Man that felt like it would never end! My mom wasn't even all that sad when I left. She is all too busy with her new husband. Ughh Steven. With that one word you can make me barf. Seriously he acts like he's my real dad at least when my mom is around. When she's not home or not looking he's the biggest asshole, treating us like brats. I am so glad to be out of there but I do feel sorry for my brother. My mom wouldn't let him leave. I pulled the almost adult thing.

Right now I'm waiting for bus to take me half way because they don't go in the minuscule town. But small is good it will be a relief after NYC. So here comes the bus I have three bags with me which surprisingly aren't that heavy. It's not that much further but with all the stops it will be longer. It's a good thing I brought my book. I know it's corny "Catcher in the Rye" I just like the way the Salinger writes it. I look up from my book and we've stopped at a lumber mill. That sucks for all the guys that have to work here. Anyways back to my book.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT TRUST ME I HAVE A LOT MORE LEFT AND I MIGHT END UP ADDING MORE.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Trent's POV

Ughh I hate working here but at least I get paid. The bus is taking forever damn tourists slowing it down with all their bags. Why would anyone want to visit here anyways? Nothing interesting happens. Anyways I want to go home! I'm so tired I just want to fall on my bed, and not wake up in a week or a month whichever. Finally! I rush onto the crowded bus pay my fee and sit down. I notice my shoes are untied. As I start to go back up again I see the feet across me, really pale skin.  
I start looking up and geez this girl has a nice body. She has black hair with teal streaks in it and her dark eyes look concentrated on her book. "Catcher in the Rye". It would be amazing just to see a girl read at my school. She looks familiar. OH MY GOD I THINK THIS GIRL IS GWEN!

The bus has stopped and more people get on. Suddenly the words just pop out of my mouth. "Thee-thee?" I could never say Gweneth as a kid so I would say Thee-thee. She look up at me confused. "Excuse me?" All I could say is "It's me." She looks at me for a long time and I get worried that maybe I got the wrong person. No wait. "Wifey?" Man it was weird to hear her say that again! I practically scream. "Yes!" She gets up and motions for me to hug her. I hug back which is hard since she is so thin. She speaks again " Oh my gosh you look so different. I didn't recognize you!" I say " What are you doing here?!" a weird expression flickers on her face. " Oh umm I can't stand my step dad and I haven't been here in so long I decided I should crash with my dad till I graduate." I only half heard her answer. I was stuck in shock

Gwen's POV

So I'm sitting on the bus reading when all the guys from the lumber mill are boarding. Some guy sits across from me. After a while I notice he's staring at me from my peripheral vision. I decide not to look because it could be some creep. Then at the next stop I hear someone call me by my old -thee. I look up and it's the same guy that was staring, so I'm freaked out. I say "Excuse me?" he says "It's me!" like it the most obvious thing in the world. Then I really look at him and say unsure "Wifey?" because he has lime green eyes. He happily yelps "Yes!" Shock. " Oh my gosh you look so different. I didn't recognize you."  
Then all of sudden he asks why I'm here. I think about it for a second and decide to keep the details out. "Oh umm I can't stand my step dad and I haven't been here in so long I decided to crash with my dad till I graduate." He didn't say anything and just stared so I started to blush. "So you still live here!" he snaps out of it. "Where would I go?"  
He said it in loving tone so I started to laugh out of nervousness. "Oh we're here" I say when the bus comes to a stop. He looks away unwillingly which gives me a chance to scan him. He's gorgeous his bangs are messed up but it looks good. Baby fat completely gone, strong chin and he's wearing a semi tight shirt so you could tell he has nice abs. If he looks this good then he probably has a girlfriend. I frown a little and gather my things. He looks back and says "Let me help you." "Are you sure? You look tired." he really did. Did he have enough energy? "Yeah no problem." he said interrupting my thoughts. He takes one of the bigger bags as we get off the bus.

We are walking with him leading since I don't really remember. "So what's new any girlfriends?" I say toying but still hopeful. He frowns for the slightest second then says "No I haven't been doing any dating." "Oh." I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Trent's POV

After we get off the bus I don't really know where to start asking, but it's too late she already breaks the silence. "So what's new any girlfriends?" And I think 'the spots open if you want it' but i scold myself. "No I haven't been doing any dating." She frowns and says "Oh." which I have to admit makes me want to smile, but I fight it. So I ask her. "What about you?" She looked at me and thought for a second. "No not really. I just focus on school. A scholarship would be nice." Really? She doesn't have a boyfriend? I didn't notice I was looking at her but she did, and started blushing again. She looks so cute when she blushes.

When we get to her dad's house she asks me if i want to come in. As much as I hate to say it I'm too tired to go and catch up on eleven years,but she'll be here tomorrow won't she? And the next day and the next day. "Umm actually I'm really tired. See you tomorrow?" "Yeah, yeah tomorrow,and I'm supposed to start school on Monday." "Alright I'll stop by tomorrow." I say trying to play it cool. "Okay see ya." she says sadly before walking to the door. While walking to my house I could hear her dad scream "ALREADY!" Good he always seems depressed.

Inside I merely say 'hey' to my parents and go straight for my room, and literally fall on my bed. Dreaming of Gwen made sleep exponentially better, but I keep waking up Gwen was on my mind twenty four seven even though she barely got here. What would it be like having her in my school? She dosen't act like the girls at my school so that will be interesting to see, and I'll finally shut Geoff up about Gwen being an imaginary friend. Ha! Victory is sweet.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) I'LL TRY NOT TO REPEAT THE SAME THING AGAIN BUT IT'S HARD WITH TWO POINTS OF VIEW AND I WANT TO GET BOTH OF THEIR THOUGHTS.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island!

Gwen's POV

My dad is super happy that I'm here. I knew that would be obvious but seriously he acts like he's never seen me in all those years, which is not true because he would always come to New York. Maybe because my mom was there and he didn't have me all to himself, but he shouldn't count on that. I plan to have as much fun here as I possibly of social events my dad keeps telling me about this dance that's coming up, and how he is so excited for me to go. Usually I don't do dances or go hang out with friends, but I should try something new. This is a new start in my old school I didn't have any close friends and no way I would have a boyfriend they get too deep on you and want to get married or Trent I mean he looks really good and keeps looking at me like I'm some kind of prized possession, and I don't know if it's because he missed me as a friend or something more. It wouldn't be weird if we were together it would be kind of like fate. I left for a couple years and I came back. But he also said he doesn't date. I don't know right now, and I shouldn't care I wanted to be here to get away from the oh so dreaded Steven and to have a life of my own. Not to dragged behind by some boy. Right? But Trent isn't just some boy.

Trent's POV

Morning already? Who I'm I kidding I couldn't really sleep knowing that Gwen is going to be next door! And tomorrow when she goes to school Geoff is going to be so syked! I have to go to work on weekends damn it! But as soon as I get back I'm going to change and with enough courage knock on her door. I can't wait to see her, but I have to play it cool or else she's gonna think I'm a weirdo for waiting for her for eleven years! And it was worth the wait I mean I knew she was pretty before but I've never seen anyone like her. I bet she could top all the models in Vogue. Not that I'm saying she should be a model I mean she seems really smart.

(A few hours later)

I just got off the bus and run to my room to change out of my work clothes. I find a forest green t-shirt and put it on. "Hey mom, I'm going over to 's house!" She calls back "Why?" Oh I forgot to tell her about Gwen coming back. "Mom do you remember the little girl that I used to play with next door?" She concentrated "Oh yes! Grace!" I rolled my eyes " It's Gwen mom. She moved back here from New York. I going over to say hi." It looked like she only heard half of what I was saying. "Well how do you expect me to remember her name when she didn't call or anything!' I kissed her on the forehead "Bye mom." I said running out the door. I heard her say something but it's probably better I didn't stay.

I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell which doesn't seem to work so I knock. Suspense. Her dad answers the door which makes me a little disappointed but I would have had to deal with him anyway. He was smiling up until he saw me. "Oh, hi Trent."  
"Hey Mr. Skeltor, you doing good?"

"Yeah, I am since Gwen is back. Too bad Bobby couldn't be here but it's something."

"Speaking of Gwen, I said I would come over today is she here?"

"She's in her room."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

A dad can always tell when someone likes his daughter. I guess he doesn't like the fact that it's me asking for Gwen. And I wanted to end the conversation fast which made him a little irritable. I make my way to her room unfamiliar. I see a door with the light shining from the bottom so I assume it's her room and knock. I can hear her voice yell "It's open!" I open the door to see an almost empty room except for her bags and a mattress on the floor. Gwen is painting on a canvass , but that's not what has me distracted. She's wearing a big T-shirt and little shorts with a bandanna in her hair. She look at me with some paint on her face.

"Oh, hey Trent I didn't hear you come in."

The sight could have killed me but I'm not ready to die. Not yet.

" Yeah your dad let me in."  
She catches me looking and says "I'm sorry I'm not in the appropriate attire. she motions toward me. but it was late and I didn't think you were coming, and this is what I wear when I paint."

"What are you painting?" I say sitting on the mattress.

"Designs for my room I'm painting it to my taste"she says proudly.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier, I have to work on weekends."

"Oh that sucks, because I wanted to go out this weekend." she sees me frown and says " Hey but we'll still see each other at school."

"Yeah about that do you need a ride?"

" You have a car?"

" No but my parents let me borrow it for school."

" Cool I'll be ready at 7:30."

" Alright." I beamed.

"Hey, is that girl Heather still here? I mean I don't really like her."

I laugh " Me neither, but yeah she's still here, bummer huh?"

"Yeah but there's nice girls here too right? They can't all be like Heather?"

" Oh but they are. She's like their leader."

"Oh that's going to be a problem".

I laugh again. She interrupts though "Hey I found your old tricycle in my shed." I stop laughing " Yeah I left there for you when you moved away."

She smiled " Thanks."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) TOUCHING MOMENT? ANYWAY THEIR GOING TO START SCHOOL SOON AND THAT'S WHEN IT GETS MORE EVENTFUL IF YOU THINK IT'S BORING.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.

( I READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. IT KEEPS GETTING CUT OFF!)

Trent's POV

After I left Gwen's house I fell dead asleep I mean I was tired when I got there.

(Next Morning)

When I wake up I get ready eat a quick breakfast and head out to my mom's car. I know she lives right next door but I park in front of her house anyway. I just play idly with a strand on my sweater till I hear the door open. Gwen comes out wearing something you would probably see in a magazine.A cut out shirt ,high waisted shorts, and some saddle shoes from the 50's. If it wasn't for the teal streaks in her hair I would think she was in black and white. My mouth almost drops, but I know better this time. She grabs her bag and runs up to the car. When she comes in I say "Hey." like an idiot.

"Hey, are you ready?" she says noticing that I haven't started driving.

"Yeah." I say and start the ignition. I couldn't help it I look over at her again.

"What? Is there a dress code or something?" she asks noticing again.

"No, it's just that....those are the weirdest shoes I've ever seen." I joke.

"Aw, you hurt his feelings." she says joking too.

" His feelings? Does he have a name too?" I laugh.

"No, but just because you said that I'll name him after you." she says trying to by serious.

" Ha! That's where you're wrong, you have two shoes, and you can't name both Trent." I retaliate.

"Oh, you think you have me don't you? Well I'll name this one Tre and the other one Nigel Taylor , initials N.T. put them together and you get Tre-N.T."

" And you thought about this just now?" I ask suspicious.

" Yes, now what do you have to say to that?" she says victorious.

" I say we're here." I point towards the school, and park.

"Oh." was all I heard her say before I got out of the car.

I walk around the car, all of a sudden she grabs my arm and tows my toward the entrance.

"Come on, show me where the attendance office is I need to get my classes." As we walk inside everyone stares. As I said before. I don't date , seeing me with a girl sparks gossip for all the girls. We bump into Geoff.

" Hey, Trent. Who's your friend?" he says looking at Gwen then at her shoes. He he Tre-N.T.

" This is Gwen, she moved back with her dad on Saturday." I say smiling at Geoff.

"No effing way!" he says starting to frown at me, Gwen frowns too.

"Nice to meet you too....?" she asks sarcastically.

"It's Geoff, Trent see you later.." he says not glad to be wrong about the day before.

"Okay, so the attendance office." she said shrugging it off and starting toward the office that plainly said the attendance office.

(A couple minutes later)

Great Gwen got her classes and sure enough none of them are the same as mine. The bell rings.

"Okay see you at lunch." she yells over the crowd the leaves reading her map. Anyways time to go off to the boring world of Mr. Fishers' English class.

Gwen's POV

I was going to my first period when all of a sudden some girl with really long black hair and a really slutty outfit steps in front of me and crosses her arms looking me up and down.

"So it's true Gwen is back in black." she says in a rude way.

"And you are?" I say giving her a look.

"Heather, don't you remember me? Well, who wouldn't?" she laughs.

" Oh, you're the girl that told me not to be friends with Trent because he was a boy." I say remembering and cursing in my mind.

"Yeah but that was before he was a total hunk. Am I right?" she says laughing again, even though I find nothing funny about it.

"But really I feel like I'm looking at a black and white movie, what happened to pink?" she says with fake kindness.

" Hey you better watch it-" I was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oh, my goodness! It's only first period and you're already trying to taint her with your slutty ways!" both Heather and her friend look annoyed. Then I see the plus size girl with the coffee skin tone as she walks toward us, she takes my arm.

"Come on sugar, you don't want to get in with her or you're gonna end up like the rest of the girls at this school." she says as we enter the class. Heather says something but I can't hear her over the bell.

"Thanks for saving me then, I'm Gwen." I introduce myself.

" I am the La Shawna, and you're welcome I would save more if it was possible." La Shawna says sort of sad.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'll tell you at lunch." she says as we take our seats.

"Cool." I say then start listening to the teacher.

After the assignment which was really easy I whisper.

"So, you don't hang out with girls like her right?"

"Hell to the no, I'll introduce you to them, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Cody,and Owen." she doesn't mention Trent so I don't ask.

After most of my classes (which all had La Shawna) it was lunch. She lead us to a secluded table where she introduced me to a bunch of people.

"You guys this is Gwen, Gwen this is Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Cody, and Owen."

"Hey." they all said.

"What's up." I say and sit down.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) OKAY I HAD TO END IT THERE YOU'LL SEE LATER AND AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Trent's POV

All of my classes were boring as usual. Geoff found me at the end of fourth period when I was walking to the lunch area. I can't help but smile at him.

"What was that you said the other day? Was it that what happened 11 years ago wasn't important?" I laugh.

" Dude, she's been here like what two days and you two are already together?!" he asks impressed.

"No, we're just friends" I say less happy then before.

" Oh yeah, cuz friends walk around arm n' arm" he snorts.

" We used to do that all the time" I say matter of factual.

" But you were five! It's different now!" he says annoyed with my answer.

I don't respond. We sit down at our usual table in the middle of the school.

" Where is she anyway?" Geoff asks.

" I don't know" and as soon as I say that we both look around.

" Ha! She's over there at La Shawna's table!" he laughs, and I look over. I see Gwen at La Shawna's table with Bridgette the only girl I would consider dating, but Geoff has a crush on her even though he won't admit it. She's talking to DJ even though Cody is trying to flirt with her. I get a little irritated. And of course Owen is asking for her pudding.

" Dude, you better make a move on her before Cody does" he laughs but stops dead when he sees my expression.

" She said she would meet me at lunch, why is she with Cody?" I spit. Geoff shrugs too scared to do anything else.

" I'm going over there" I state.

" But you never do anything at lunch, except talk to me and refuse really hot girls" he says surprised.

" Well today is different" I say confident and walk across the school. Some people stare. Is it really that weird for me to do something out of the ordinary? Oh well that doesn't matter. La Shawna eyes me and looks at Gwen. Cody looks at me sad then at Gwen. Good. Finally Gwen looks at me.

Gwen's POV

(A couple minutes earlier)

Bridgette is pretty and the only girl besides La Shawna that is not one of Heather's "disciples". She has long blond hair and hazel eyes. Harold is really skinny, red hair and glasses. He reminds me of Napoleon Dynamite. DJ is really cool he looks tough but he's really sensitive. Owen is well, really big and has messy blond hair. He's nice though. Cody is short and skinny with brown hair. He keeps on smiling at me with his buck teeth, and is making me uncomfortable. I didn't mention Trent because they didn't seem to know him. That's too bad. I was talking to DJ about cooking and how I hate it, but he has a lot of good advice. Then everyone seems to stop talking. Even Cody stops smiling. I look the same direction everyone else is looking.  
Trent was walking over here he looks kind of mad. Oops I was supposed to meet him, but I couldn't imagine him getting mad so I didn't ask to leave. Nobody said anything so I said

" Hey, Trent!" smiling. He looked at me like if he barely noticed I was here and said

" Gwen could I talk to you?" looking more at the group of people instead of me.

"Sure, I'll be right back" I say because he looks like he wants to talk privately.

" Um, Gwen I'm guessing you didn't know that La Shawna doesn't exactly like me."

I frown " Do all the girls have to? I feel like you're a celebrity".

" No, it's not that but she really doesn't like me. She thinks that I'm the one who put ghetto rap star wannabe all over her locker" he says low.

" Did you?" I ask raising a eyebrow.

" No but..." I stop him.

" Then go tell her!" I grab his arm and tow him towards La Shawna.

Trent's POV

" La Shawna, Trent has something he needs to tell you" Gwen says and nudges my arm. Man this is uncomfortable.

"Um.." I scratch the back of my neck "La Shawna, I don't know what you heard about the... the incident but it wasn't me. It was probably Heather since she is always doing bad things to people."

" How I'm I supposed to know that?" she says crossing her arms showing no signs of forgiving me. Gwen steps in.

" La Shawna I know Trent, and he would never do anything like that. And even if someone says that about you, you tell them to go to hell because you're perfect the way you are."

La Shawna look at me suspicious and smiles. (relief) I smile back

" Alright I guess I can trust Gwen because I know she's definitely not Heather's friend." We all laugh. The the bell rings. Before Gwen leaves with La Shawna I grab her shoulder. She looks back.

"Thanks" I say.

" No problem" she smiles.

" I'll meet you in front of the school?" I ask.

" Yeah, I'll be there. Bye!" she leaves running after La Shawna.

" Bye" I say even though she's already gone.

(After school)

I'm waiting for Gwen in front of the school. She's one of the last ones out. She looks tired. I run over to help her with her bag.

" What happened?" I ask worried. She yawns. I raise an eyebrow.

" I can't believe you have to take P.E. in eleventh grade here!" she yells using what seems to be the last of her energy. I laugh.

" Oh, I thought you were hurt or something" I say still laughing.

" Close enough." she says grimly. I frown but then I smile because I pick her up. She wiggles.

" Trent put me down!" she yells.

" I will when we get to the car" she stops fighting.

" Well my legs are sore."

I laugh but stop when I notice she's looking at me.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) SORRY IT'S A LITTLE LATE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY

(An hour before)

Sure enough the first day I have gym is the first time the coach decides to make us run the whole period. I tried to just walk it with La Shawna but no chance this crazed ex soldier will let it slide.

"Come on girl, you can do this" La Shawna said taking my hand.

" I can't do this anymore!"

" Pick it up Skeltor!!" coach Hatchett yells at me through his megaphone. After my ears recover I start running again well, you can call it running if you want.

(In the locker room)

I'm washing my face in the bathroom when La Shawna comes next to me.

"Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah I'll be fine, except my legs are killing me."

" Do you you need a ride home sweetie?"

" No, Trent is waiting for me right now" I say not sure I should pass up her offer because it's pretty late and maybe he left without me.

" Okay... see you tomorrow girl" she says leaving.

I pause for a little bit and take a deep breathe. I start walking to the front of the school every step hurting more than the last. I get out the gate and I am relieved to see Trent waiting. As soon as he sees me, he runs to me and grabs my bag. Did I really look that bad? After a short conversation, he picked me up seeing as I was too tired. I yelled at him to put me down because I felt nervous in this position and I wasn't exactly looking my best.

" I will when we get to the car."

I gave up and he started to laugh. I looked at him while he did, mostly his eyes and how impossibly green they were. He stopped laughing noticing my stare. I was too tired too look away. My eyes started to droop and I said the first thing on my mind.

" You have the most beautiful eyes" Oops it slipped and so did I it was dark all of a sudden.

I woke up in his car.

" Awake already? By the way you looked I had to check your pulse to make sure you were still conscious"

" Huh?" I yawned and stretched " I only slept for a little bit?" It felt like an eternity.

" Less we're not even home yet"

" Oh." He started laughing again.

" What's so funny?"

" You are so out of it and with one gym class!"

" That's not funny it's sad" I said more awake now.

" Well we're here. Are you fine walking?" he teased

" Yes, thank you very much I don't need your assistance."

" Whatever you say."

" Thanks for the ride" I say and with some courage I kiss him on the cheek and get out of the car. Too much?

Trent's POV

I swear I thought she was going to kiss me! I even prepared myself for it! I mean she kept looking at me and started to lean and close her eyes but, then she just said ' You have the most beautiful eyes.' Then her eyes shut and she started breathing softly. My lips were puckered and everything!

I placed her in the car and put on her seat belt. Half way through the ride she started to wake up. She seemed so out of it she probably doesn't even remember what she said, so I'll pretend she didn't say it. Even though I wish she hadn't fell asleep. That she meant what she said and kissed me right then and there. I would've kissed her back and who knows maybe she would want to stay longer than just graduation.  
I started laughing, she got suspicious so I made a quick excuse.

Right after she said ' thank you' she kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car. I watched her go in because she might just pass out again. When she was inside I touched the cheek that she kissed it felt warm and suddenly I did too.

Gwen's POV

When I got inside my dad looked worried, so I explained. Then he started laughing too.

" Seriously this is not funny."

" Maybe you need to eat more healthy" he said in between laughs.

" Yeah, thanks dad" I say sarcastically and go to my room.

I feel I should be tired , but I don't want to waste anytime that I could be using to paint. When I started on the empty canvass I thought about how Heather framed Trent to piss off La Shawna, and I got a great plan. I painted a picture of her ( which should be really good because I've taken art classes almost my whole life.) in the position of 'The Scream' painting and her friend shaving off her hair. It took awhile, but it was worth it. I laughed really hard afterward.

(Next Morning)

It was hard to wake up after painting all night, but because I was going to pull the prank on Heather I got enough reason to get up. I put on my lucky shoes Tre and N.T.  
When I got into Trent's car I already felt playful so I decided to call him my driver. While we were driving I showed Trent the painting. He started laughing

" I want to put it in her locker before school starts" I plan.

" You are too good"

" I know" I say trying not to blush.

(At school)

We rush to her locker and start shoving the paper in the vent when no one is around. We almost got it through when, we hear someone coming. We shove in the rest of it and make a run for it. I think it's too late to go down the hall, but then Trent opens a closet.

" In here!"

I run in, then he does too. We both are trying not to laugh. A minute passes and I notice he has his arms against the wall that I'm leaning against. I look up at him and he's looking at me. He leans in, and I get nervous but I let him kiss me. I kiss back and put my arms on his shoulders. The bell rings, and I break away.

" Let's get out of here" I urge

" What?"

" Let's leave."

He took my hand and we were gone lost in the crowd.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) IT'S NOT OVER I JUST WANTED TO END IT GRACIOUSLY AND YES I HAD TO BUILD UP THEIR FIRST KISS BECAUSE THAT'S HOW IT IS IN THE SHOW.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island!!!!!

Trent's POV

"Let's get out of here."

" What?" I say confused and still dazed from the kiss.

" Let's leave."

I took her hand knowing that she meant the school all together, and we went through the crowd pushing, not caring who got in the way, finally we got to the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked once we got into the car.

"Anywhere"

"I know where we can go."

"Cool, can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure" I say and then she puts on the radio full blast. It's that new song 1901, which seems to add energy to the moment.  
She starts moving to the beat.

"Come on Trent" she says as she opens the windows and her hair starts to flow.

"No way I'm dancing" I say only slightly distracted from the sight of her.

" Where are we going?"

"A beach, but it's really small so no one ever really goes there."

"Even better" she says taking my hand that's not on the wheel and making me dance with her for refusing before. I can't lie I kind of like it.

We park on the beach she starts taking off her shoes.

"I'll race you to the shore."

"You're on."

I take my shoes off too and we go to a starting place.

" READY..SET..GO!!!!" we both say at the same time. I get ahead of her and I'm almost there, she jumps on my back. but I keep running because she's not heavy.

"Is that all you got!" Well I had to eat my words because just then she started kissing my neck.

Gwen's POV

(A little earlier)

We're about to start the race I initiated, and I have to think of something to make him a little more open. He runs ahead of me now and I jump on his back hoping he'll give up. Nope, I guess I'm going to have to try harder. I start kissing his neck, then I feel him tense and fall. I get off him and run the rest of the race.

"Woo hoo! I win!"

" You cheated" he says blushing.

Why is he so nervous?

"I never said I would play fair"

I run up to him and kiss him full on, which feels great. When he starts to kiss back I break away. I get off him, but put my head on his stomach. After a moment I ask

"Did you really?"

"Did I really what?"

"Wait for me" I say unashamed.

"You can't give me that much credit."

I laugh.

"I mean sure I would have dated if there was any girl that I like as much as you."

"You're sweet" I say sadly.

"It's true. If I dated someone it would just feel like a friendship thing."

"But all the girls all over you! 'Oh, Trent will you take me to prom?' " I say in a high pitched voice. He laughs this time.

"How do you know all these things?"

"La Shawna can gossip when she wants to."

He get back to the topic.

" They only like me because I'm not interested. Accept you. Did you not know I liked you?"

"No."

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"You told me you don't date" I said flatly.

" I said I haven't been dating."

"Well that's so much different" I finish not having much of an argument.

Silence.

"I'd be willing to start dating if you are" he said still unsure.

"You know what? I'm not even sure you're my type" I say seriously. I watch his face turn and laugh. I get up and kiss him just a peck.

"But I can make an exception."

He smiles all doubt gone.

Trent's POV

(A couple minutes later)

"Are you ready to go to school tomorrow?" I ask

"Maybe if ...you kiss me again."

"Too easy" I say and pull her close. After we break away I look at my watch I didn't even notice how long we'd been here. I wish we could stay here forever.

"We have to go" she says.

"I know'' I groan.

She takes my hand and holds it all the way home. When we get to the front of her house I watch her go ing and sigh, all of this is making me overwhelmed.

Gwen's POV (The next day)

I don't think you can find someone happier than me right now. I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world, I finished my room, I have a dad that is always happy to see me, and no Steven.

I get ready for school put on a long shirt and some black Capri's, comb my hair out and grab my bag as usual. I run to the kitchen and grab a pop tart and I'm out the door.

(In the car)

"Hey Trent, you want some?" I say offering him some pop tart.

"No thanks, hey I had forgotten that we put your painting in Heather's locker. She's going to be pissed."

"So, she was asking for it, here have some I can't finish" I say shoving some in his face while we park.

"No, I don't want any!" he yells pushing it away. I laugh.

"Fine, I just throw it away I hope you're happy."

"Like I was saying she's going to be pissed."

I ignore his comments about Heather as he walks me to my class. I see Heather and she sneers at us.

"See you at lunch" I say not wanting him to get in the middle of this.

"Yeah" he says distracted by Heather's expression. He smiles at me and leaves.

"So you and Trent are buddies?" she says coldly.

"Nope actually we're dating not that you would think such a thing, but I doubt you think."

"Listen weird goth girl, I don't know who you think you are but you're going to pay for putting that refrigerator drawing in my locker."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say innocently.

" I know it was you that put it my locker yesterday."

"I wasn't here yesterday."

"Neither was Trent. Was he your accomplice? Both of you are going to pay."

"Trust me whatever you can think of , I can take."

La Shawna high fives me as I sit down. "You tell her girl. I've had enough of Heather."

" I think everyone has" I say

" You better watch your back" Heather says snapping her fingers for Lindsay to follow. The bell rings and we all wait for class to start.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY FLUFF BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S LEADING SOMEWHERE.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.

Trent's POV

I didn't have my regular teacher for first period so everyone started talking. Geoff moved his desk so it was next to mine.

"Where were you yesterday?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you would never skip out on school, unless..." he says raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I went to the beach with Gwen ,and that's all I'm telling you."

"_Ohhh_, I get what you're saying. So are you going to ask her to the homecoming dance?"

"I don't think she wants to go plus I have to work that day."

"Come on dude! every girl wants a guy to ask them out."

"She never brought it up."

"Because she wants you to!"

"Okay Mr. Expert on girls how do you know this?"

"Because I just asked Bridge and she went nuts" he said smug.

"It's about time you asked her. You've had a crush on her since what? The third grade?"

"Shut up" he says turning red and nudging me in the arm.

He didn't want to talk too much after that so I had some time to think about what he said. Did Gwen really want to go to the homecoming dance? I don't think so she didn't even seem to know there was one so she must not be interested.

Gwen's POV

Me and La Shawna were talking really low in English class so the teacher wouldn't hear us.

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Trent took me to the beach and he finally made a move!"

She gasped and said "Congrats! Oops sorry" she looked towards the teacher to see if she was caught.

"Did he ask you to the homecoming dance?"

"No."

"Why the heck not!"

"Maybe he's waiting to ask me."

"The dance is only two days away!" she screamed again this time the teacher noticed.

"Gwen and La Shawna!" she screamed after looking at her seating chart to remember our names.

"Do you have some thing to share with the class, because obviously it's more important than my lesson!"

I didn't want to get La Shawna in trouble so I turned myself in.

"It was me . I made La Shawna talk to me."

"Well, you know what that means. Lunch detention" she said cruelly and gave me a bright red slip. Dammit.

(Lunch Time)

"You didn't have to do that back there" La Shawna said

"It's cool. That lady just has a pole up her butt."

"I hear that!" she says and high fives me.

"Okay see after lunch" I say walking toward the detention room.

"Sorry girl"

"Don't worry about it. How bad could it be?" I said before waving.

When I got in the little room there was only five other people there. I sat down at an empty table and took out my sketch book. I started doodling but stopped when something shadowed over my paper.

"I've never seen you around. Are you new? You must be there's no way I could have missed seeing you."

I look up to see a punk looking guy with a green mo hawk. Why are the people here so unbearable?!

I sigh " Can I help you?" hoping he'll go away if I don't engage with him.

"You sure can. What's your name new girl?"

"You know, you're such a gentleman that I'll tell you" I say sarcastically and go back to sketching.

"Whoa someones on the rag!" he laughs. That got me mad.

"Listen jerk, leave me alone or you'll be lucky to leave with all your piercings attached."

"I think I've made a friend. he pulls up a chair across from me "Seriously what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, I'll tell you mine. The name is Duncan now what's yours" he says not asking anymore.

" I didn't agree to tell you."

"I know you dig me, that's why you won't look me in the eye."

"Look you narcissist I have a boyfriend so leave me alone."

"Really? What's his name?" he asks suspicious.

"Trent" I say without thinking and he starts laughing.

"_Elvis! Elvis is your boyfriend!_"

"Why are you calling him Elvis?" I ask annoyed.

"Because he plays guitar" he says still laughing.

"Trent plays guitar?"

"You're his girlfriend shouldn't you know? Or are you one of those girls that chase after him even though he doesn't like girls?" he says laughing harder.

"Are you saying Trent is gay?"

"He's never been with a girl."

"Not anymore."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. You can chase after him all you want but when you want a real man...

I cut him off "I won't go to you."

The bell rings.

"I'm out of here" I say taking my things before he say anything else.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO LATE BUT THE STORY I ALREADY HAD WAS GOING NOWHERE, SO NOW I'M THINKING OF THINGS FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD.

ANYWAYS SO GWEN MEETS DUNCAN YOU KNOW I HAD INTRODUCE HIM LAST. OH AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'LL HAVE TIME TOMORROW.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island and I don't own "The Start of Something New"

Trent's POV

I'm waiting for Gwen in the front of the school again. La Shawna told me that she got lunch detention for talking in class.  
She must have Mrs. Roberts because she would be the only teacher to send someone to detention for talking. When she comes out of the school I look for any signs of exhaustion. Nope. She seems to be alright.

"Wow, you haven't been here that long and you already got detention" I laugh.

"Ha ha ha" she says sarcastically.

Once we're in the car...

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you play guitar?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

"You forgot that you play guitar?" she says skeptically.

"I haven't really been thinking about my guitar since you came" I say hoping to charm her.

"That's not fair."

"What?"

"You can twist anything for your benefit" she says turning away to hide her blush.

We get to her house.

"My dad is not here. Do you want to come in? Then I'll be able to hear you play."

"I don't have my guitar with me."

"I know my dad has his guitar in the closet somewhere."

"Oh yeah, your dad plays guitar he's practically the reason I started to play and I totally forgot."

She raised her eyebrow and led me inside and to her room.

"Wait here I'll be right back" she said before she left the room. She came back with a large case. A guitar opened it and revealed the acoustic guitar.

"Come one Elvis," she said handing me the guitar and wincing when she said Elvis. Where have I heard that nickname before?

"Okay there's one song that comes to mind" I say strumming the opening chords. I get a little nervous when I start.

_This time of night I could call you up_

_I'd get angry with athletic ease_

_ Break common laws in twos and threes_

_ If I die clutching your photograph don't call me boring it's just cause I like you_

_ Oh, take me on back, take me on back, take me back_

_ To the place where I could feel your heart_

_ Is this the end_

_ Or just the start of something really,really beautiful_

_ Wrapped up and disguised As something really really ugly?_

_Won't you..._

_Come by and see me I'm a love letter away_

_ I'd break your name before I'd say:_

_"I really love you,loved you,"_

_Now I don't care if you saw_

_ I watched every inch of film flash across your roman features_

_ And I loved it, loved it_

_No, I don't care if..._

_You think I'm eager to shut your eyes_

_ Well,I'm sorry everybody knows you can't break me_

_ With your gutter prose_

I stopped there because she was looking at me with her mouth hanging open. I hadn't noticed because my eyes were closed through most of the song especially the "I love you" parts because I didn't want to freak her out.

"What?" I say feeling embarrassed.

"That was _really_ good."

"I didn't even get to finish."

"It was still great."

"How about you sing" I teased to get the attention off me. I didn't get nervous When I performed in front of people. Just her.

"You really want to hear me sing?" she asked and then started shrieking on purpose. I laughed at first but then, I had to admit it was getting annoying, so I kissed her so she would stop. She was surprised at first then she kissed back and both of us got into it.

All of a sudden we hear the door open.

"Gwen are you home?" her dad yelled at the door and then we heard his footsteps.

"Go out the window!" she scream whispered.

"See you tomorrow" I said stepping out the window and smiling.

(THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)

Gwen's POV

It had been a normal day so far. La Shawna was still worried for me that Trent hadn't asked me to the homecoming dance. She devised this whole plan,well I guess you can call it a here it is. I go with her after school to the mall to get a whole new outfit. I La Shawna's words 'He won't help not asking you when he sees the outfit I'll pick for you.' It's almost lunch and I have to tell Trent that me and La Shawna are working on a project so she's taking me to her house. I'm a little nervous. I'm not a very good liar.

(AT THE LUNCH TABLE)

Trent is coming and it feels like a have butterflies in my says 'Hi' to La Shawna and sits next a moment of silence, I feel something kick me under the table.

"Ouch!"

Trent looks over at me, I look at La Shawna and she gives me a look.

"Oh, Trent me and La Shawna have a project we need to do and she's taking me to her house,so you don't have to wait for me after school."

"Oh" he says a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I'll bring her home too so you don't have to look for my house in the morning" La Shawna intercedes.

"You're sleeping over?" he asks suspicious. I couldn't blame him I kept smiling like an idiot.

"That's the idea" I say finally.

"Okay" he says dismissively.

Relief. That was over. Now I all I had to do now was worry about what La Shawna had planned for me.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THERE'S A LOT MORE LEFT!

I KNOW THE SONG IS HARDLY APPROPRIATE BUT THOUGHT IT FIT EXCEPT FOR THE END THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T PUT ALL OF IT.

IF YOU WANT THE REST OF THE SONG IT IS "THE START OF SOMETHING" BY VOXTROT.

P.S. THANK FOR REVIEWING!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. I'm tired of writing this and I'm sure you're tired of reading it.

Gwen's POV

After school La Shawna dragged me to her car and I really didn't feel this was a good idea,but I couldn't talk her out of it.  
We had to go far away to find a decent mall. The first store we went to was Hot Topic so I didn't complain. La Shawna rushed through all the racks of clothes hunting for the perfect thing. I didn't even want to interrupt her,because she looked so concentrated. Finally she said something.

"Here it is!" she announced holding up a pair of red skinny jeans.

"La Shawna, I'm not sure I would want to wear this" I say touching the fabric.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's perfect, just the thing to catch his attention."

"Yeah, because anybody wouldn't be able to miss these things."

She just looked at me incredulously and went to look for a top. I sighed. After we paid for the pants and this black tube top that wasn't that bad, we went to Forever 21 which was more of La Shawna's expertise. This time I had to stand up for what I was going to wear which is kind of stupid. Anyways I got these short boots that matched the top and I thought we were done,before La Shawna picked up a coat that she said was the perfect touch.

(In the car)

"Okay so get up extra early to get to my place" she planned.

"I thought I was sleeping over"

"My folks would never let me have a sleep over,just get to my house early."

"Okay.."

(Back at Gwen's house)

I went really quietly to the front door and I saw and unfamiliar car in the driveway. Company?  
Inside I looked around for anyone other than my dad.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyone here?"

"No, just me."

"Then why is there a car in the driveway?"

He came out of the kitchen smiling.

"It's yours" he said his smile getting bigger.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it after having to be driven everywhere."

"Thanks Dad" I said and gave him a quick hug to show my appreciation.

(Morning)

I did what La Shawna said and got up extra early. I took my new car and realized that if it wasn't for my dad then I wouldn't have been able to get to her house without Trent. So much for good planning.

I looked at the directions she gave me and found her house.I knocked on the door and she answered already dressed for school.

"Damn, you did that fast" I said.

"Well, I have to focus on you right now, and it's going to take all morning" she said looking me up and down.

She let me change in the bathroom and I found a straightener in there already heating up.  
I came out changed and asked

"Are you planning to straighten my hair?"

"Well I had to do something with this mess" she said touching my hair.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically.

After all the ....preparations, we got to school late. We were running through the halls when I saw an open door and stopped.

"Come on!" La Shawna hurries

"Wait I think that's Trent's first period" I said pointing to the door.

"Let's go around then!" she says running and I hurry after her which is hard to do in these pants. Damn.

When we got to our class the teacher eyed us but let us sit down. I heard someone whistle and I knew today was going to be a long day.

Trent's POV

So today I got up a little later and ate a full breakfast. Still I had sometime left. I left for school wasn't really anything to do without Gwen so I went to my first period early getting a seat closest to the door.I sat there writing lyrics till the bell rang and everybody rushed in. There was still one bell left and I heard people running to get to footsteps were getting closer to my class when they stopped. I heard La Shawna and Gwen's voices then they ran the other way. Was she trying to avoid me?

During the passing periods I didn't see Gwen either which pretty much confirmed that she was trying to avoid me.

Lunch came and I thought if Gwen is trying to avoid me then I should stay away till she cooled down or something like that. I sat down at my regular spot, not La Shawna's table, put my head back and closed my eyes.

All of sudden it got quiet in the lunch area which is not likely. I look around and everyone is looking the same direction, so I look and I see Gwen looking like a super model talking to La Shawna and my mouth drops.

La Shawna says one last thing and leaves. Gwen looks after her and frowns. She takes a deep breath and looks in my direction. Butterflies splutter in my stomach, as she walks toward me.

I hear someone whistle and make rude comments which snaps me out of my daze.

"Hey Trent.." she starts

"What are you doing?!"

"Trent I..."

"Cover yourself up! You look ridiculous!"

Her expression changed from hurt to angry.

"You know what I wasn't thinking, this whole thing was stupid" she says mostly to herself and leaves.

I stop confused, it takes me a minute to go after her.

She is almost to the parking lot. She must of heard me coming because she starting going faster.

I lose sight of her, I go faster and when I see her again Duncan is wrapping his arms around her. She slaps him I and leaves. Good.

When I reach Duncan I punch him in the face, and try to keep up with Gwen.

"You're gonna pay for that pretty boy!" he yells. Whatever, I'm not concerned with him right now.

I see Gwen go into an unfamiliar car and put on the radio full blast.

"Gwen!" I yell running to her window.

"What was all that?" I say calm this time.

"I can't believe that I have to explain this to you! Ask La Shawna because I really don't feel like talking to you right now" she says and zooms off.

Crap, so I run back to the lunch area,and look for La Shawna. When I find her she's smiling at me. That's the first.

"So..." she says

"What?" I say confused.

"Didn't you talk to Gwen?"

"Sort of."

"Then what did you say about how she looked?" she asked suspicious.

I hesitated "I maybe sort of said she looked ridiculous" I sounded stupid even to myself.

"Oh you did it now, she dressed up so you would ask her to homecoming and you say she looks ridiculous!"

"That's what this is about?"

"Well duh,what did you think it was?!"

"I'm an idiot."

"I couldn't agree more" she says now disappointed.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WELL THAT'S IT. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY THIS TIME I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island. Do I really have to write this for every chapter?

Gwen's POV

I couldn't stay there I had to get away. I don't know where I should go. I don't want to go back to my dad's house because I don't know if he's still there. I thought about going to the beach,but that only reminded me of Trent, on the other hand it was very secluded and no one would bother me.

It took me awhile to find it, but there it was, silent except for the noise of the calm waves.

Before I got out of the car I took off the boots,tied up my hair and wrapped the coat around me.

I sat there in the sand for awhile thinking of how this shouldn't have happened. He wasn't supposed to react like that. I shouldn't have let La Shawna talk me into but I didn't think that would happen. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and go home before my dad gets worried, and I don't know how I'll explain ditching but hopefully it won't come up.

I get home and see my dad's car. I sigh, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey dad" I say entering the living room.

"Hey. The school called and said that you haven't been going to all your classes" he said in a stern voice.

"Maybe they messed up because I've been going to school" I lied.

"Maybe? Look I know it's hard being in a new school so I'm going to let it slide, but don't let it happen again."

"Sorry dad it won't happen again."

"Sure kid" he said looking back at the newspaper.

I went to my room. I guess I can't skip out on school anymore that's a shame. It's weird because I was so focused on school. Before. Anyways I'll go back to reading _Catcher in the Rye_.

Trent's POV

The rest of the school day I was thinking about what happened. Man how could I have been such a jerk! I have to talk to her as soon as I can before she over thinks it.

When the bell rings I rush to my mom's car. It's kind of hard to get through the crowd, but I manage.

That's when I see him. Duncan. He's standing in front of the car with his arms crossed.

"So you think you can just punch me in the face and get away with it" he said pointing to the bruise on his cheek.

"You deserved it" I spit

"I didn't know she was your chic but now maybe I'll have a little fun with her" he said smiling at the end.

"She's not some little tramp like the other girls you've been with, she's got brains" I said clenching my fists.

"Doubtful, but right now I'd like to see your brains on the floor" he said charging toward me, I braced myself.

He punched me square in the jaw, and I got him back in the ribs. He fell and I came down with him. We wrestled for a couple a minutes each of us gaining advantage then, I feel someone pull me off, the dean crap!

"Duncan! he yells then looks at me I would expect this from him _but you Trent_?!"

" Guess he's not the golden boy you thought he was huh?" Duncan spits.

"Both of you are suspended for a week, starting on Monday seeing as today is Friday."

He gives us a piece of paper.

"Now go home before I call the police!" he yells.

As I walk to my car

"This isn't over ass wipe" Duncan sneers

"It is for me your not worth getting in trouble for" I said getting in the car and driving away.

When I got home I put ice on my jaw and changed clothes, luckily my mom was taking a shower so she couldn't see the bruise on my face. I left a note on the fridge before she got out.

(A couple minutes later)

I creep to Gwen's window. I didn't want to use he door because most likely she won't answer. I looked in to see if she was in her room. She was on the mattress reading. I tapped at the glass of the window. She looked up from her book and towards the window, and narrowed her eyes.  
She went to the corner of the room and picked up a baseball bat and stalked towards the window. She slid the window open and readied the bat in her hand.

"Whoa Gwen it's me!"

"Oh" she said looked at her bat as she put it down and went back to the mattress.

"What do you want?" she said looking at her book.

"To apologize."

"Okay" she said still not looking at me.

I walked up to her and gently put her book aside. "Would you please listen."

"What happened to your face?" she asked changing to subject.

"That doesn't matter."

"Okay I'm listening" she said still reluctant.

"I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just...just jealous."

"Why? I did that for you and only for you. I don't care about anyone else. I only care about you."

There was a pause in my brain. Did she really mean that? I mean I know I'm crazy about her but I didn't know she felt this way.

"So you wanted me to ask you to homecoming?" I tease.

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid huh?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted you to ask me on your own" she said sheepishly.

Damn Geoff is gonna get me for that one.

"Do you still want to go?"

"You don't have to work that day?"

"I can get the time off."

"Yeah I want to go it will be the first. It can't be that bad" she smiled at me.

In that moment I felt the bruise on my cheek throb and thought of what Duncan said 'It's not over', and I hoped she was right.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.

Gwen's POV

(The day of the dance)

I invited Bridgette and La Shawna over to my house around the middle of the day to get ready. Bridgette was going with Geoff and Lashawna was going with Harold which was surprising. Both of them were careful not to mention what happened the other day.

"So Gwen, are you excited to go to your first homecoming?" Bridgette asked.

Before I could answer..

"Of course she is! She's been waiting all week for this!" Lashawna yelled. I made a face.

Bridgette laughed "So what are you gonna to wear?"

I looked at Lashawna expectantly before I answered, she gave me a sour look and went into the bathroom.

"I have this silver dress that my mom bought me for her wedding but I never wore it because I refused to go to her wedding"

"Oh,why didn't you want to go?"

"You wouldn't have wanted to go either if you knew the guy she was marrying" I said thinking back to how much I hated Steven.

"Okay well...can I see the dress?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure" I said going to the closet to take out the plastic covered hanger. I yanked the dress out and held it out for show. Lashawna came back

"Whoo! Now that's a nice dress!"

I laughed.

"It really is, I wish I had something like that" (Bridgette)

"You'll look fine girl, and I know I'm going to be looking fine too" Lashawna said taking out cheetah printed dress.

"Wow, I hope Harold doesn't have a heart attack when he sees you in that" I say.

"Harold knows we're just going as friends" she adds with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah but you know that he's going to be fantasizing about all day" Bridgette says and we both laugh.

Trent's POV

"Man, I don't think I have one single tux!" I yelled frustrated while rummaging through my closet.

"Chill dude, just rent one" Geoff adds coolly.

"That's easy for you to say you already have yours."

"That's what you get for waiting last minute to ask Gwen, can't say I didn't tell you."

I looked at the clock.

"Okay, I still have time to go look for one. Let's go" I say grabbing my jacket.

"Hey wait up!"

We took Geoff's car all the way to this decent size city, where we could find a mall or a men's store.

(In the store)

"How about this one?"

"I don't know man they all look the same to me" Geoff said sitting on the chair outside the fitting room with, his arm propped up on the armrest cupping his face in boredom.

"Yeah, you're a lot of help."

"Just get that, one it looks fine,it looks awesome, can we leave now?" he says sarcastically.

"Fine, I have a tie at home so I don't need this one" I say tossing the corny looking tie.

"You have a tie but not a suit?"

"Shut up Geoff, okay let's get out of here."

(At home)

Geoff left to pick up Bridgette, I was happy to be rid of him right now. I got ready in like twenty minutes and looked at the clock. Just on time.

I walk over to Gwen's house and knock on the door.

"I'll get it dad!" I hear her yell.

"Okay have a good time!" he yells back.

She opens the door and this time I forget to not stare. She's wearing this silver dress and her hair is up curled to the side. She's the most beautiful I've seen her,and that's saying something.

"Wow"

"Likewise" she says gesturing to me.

"So,you ready to go to homecoming lady in silver?" I tease.

"I am if you don't call me that. You driving?"

"Of course" I say and put my arm out. She takes it and I lead her to the car.

Gwen's POV

(At the dance)

"I don't know how you got tickets last minute, this place is packed" I say looking at all the kids from are school dressed up and going inside.

"Um... I kind of got tickets right after you left school that day" he said sheepish.

"Oh so you assumed I would say yes?"

"Lighten up Gwen at least I didn't risk it" he said smiling and pecked me before leading me toward the opening.

I made a face but let it go.

"Trent! Gwen wait up!" I heard someone yell. I turn around to see Bridgette and Geoff behind us.

"What's up dude!" Geoff said pounding fists with Trent,then putting his arm around Bridgette.

"Come on you guys, I think Lashawna and Harold are already inside" Bridgette urged.

"Okay,okay" I said following her and tugging Trent with me.

We entered the gym.(Yes the homecoming dance was in the gym,but what are you gonna do?) The lights were dimmed and everyone in the middle of the dance floor swayed their bodies as the music pounded. We made our way to the tables.

"Look, there's Lashawna and Harold" I said pointing to the table where they were seated.

"Come on Lashawna, let me show you my mad dance skills" Harold said moving his fists from his chest and back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay string beans I'll give you one chance to show me what you got"

"Yes!" he cheered pulling is elbow pack. They waved as they left.

"I got to go see that. Come on Bridge!" Geoff called.

"Geoff!" she said following him unwillingly.

"You don't want to go?" Trent asked.

"No thanks"

He laughed "Okay,I'll get us something to drink wait here"

"Cool" I said and watched him make his way through the crowd and disappear. I cupped my hand to my face and looked at the chair bored.

"Look who decided to show up."

I look up to see the last thing I wanted to see.

"Trent should have tied you to the table to make sure you don't run off again" Heather mocked.

"Oh look everyone it's Heather, what a joy" I said in monotone.

"Don't push it goth girl" she said angry now holding a glass of red liquid "My hand might just slip on your pretty dress."

"You wouldn't" I said clenching my teeth together.

"No?" she smiled and threw the contents of her glass on my lap.

"Oops, I'm sorry did I hit you?"

"You bitch!" I said getting up from my chair ready to pounce, when I felt someones hand on my arm. Bridgette.

"Don't do it Gwen she's not worth it."

"Yeah listen to the surfer girl" Heather taunted.

"There's a bathroom around the building, let's go" she urged before she decided to let go of my arm.

"Fine" I spit in Heather's direction and followed Bridgette. She started laughing and that almost made me turn back, but I didn't want this to ruin tonight.

Trent's POV

I come back to the table where Gwen stayed, with drinks. The table was empty. I double checked to see if I was at the wrong table. Nope.  
I found Geoff and asked him.

"Hey Geoff. Have you seen Gwen?"

"Um I think she went with Bridge to the bathroom. Hey I'm gonna talk to Tyler."

"Yeah, I'll wait for them" I said.

I waited for a couple minutes and decided to go look for them. I walked out the side door to the girl's bathroom. It was dark out. Then I heard it, a scream.

I started to run,but I didn't see anything until I got to the parking lot.

I saw Bridgette and Gwen terrified, looking in the same direction. I force myself to look too.

Duncan. He was holding a gun and pointing it at them, then he looked at me.

"Oh Elvis you're here too?" he laughed drunkenly and dropped his aim.

"Now I need to decide to shoot you, or you're little tramp" he managed to say. I tensed, and started to walk towards him slowly.

"Man Elvis! You get any closer and I'll shoot the tramp" he said pointing back at Gwen.

"Come one Duncan, you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do" he said smiling crookedly.

"Do you really want to go to jail?"

"I'm not going to jail."

"What makes you think so?"

"Magic" he said dropping his aim again and waved his gun, making Gwen and Bridgette flinch. I advanced since he was distracted.

"Dammit Elvis!" he said and shot Gwen.

"Aaahhhhh!" Gwen shrieked.

"Nooooo!" I yelled and helplessly watched her fall.

Duncan fell too. Drunk.

I ran first to him to take the gun, then to Gwen and Bridgette.

"Gwen, Gwen!" Bridgette yelled, taking out her phone to call 911.

I hold her to me "Gwen, Gwen don't close your eyes please don't close your eyes!" I urged as she started to turn purple.

(A/N) OKAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND THANK YOU KOOLBROADWAYREADER FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! IT'S NOT OVER SO KEEP READING.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.  
(A/N) I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I OFFENDED PEOPLE ABOUT MAKING DUNCAN THE BAD GUY BUT SOMEONE HAD TO BE THE BAD GUY NOTHING PERSONAL.

Trent's POV

It's killing me that I have to go back to school and work like nothing happened. I would be at Gwen's side in a heart beat if,  
it wasn't for her dad. As far as he's concerned I should be locked up like Duncan. He went ballistic when I showed up at the hospital.  
The only thing he can't do is keep her friends from seeing her and her friends are my friends so he can't stop me from asking them how she's doing.

(Flashback)

"Bridgette! Bridgette how is Gwen doing?"

"Sorry Trent, no change yet but I've only visited once since the accident" she said shivering at the memory.

"Her dad is still trying to keep me out?" I asked already knowing the answer

"I really am sorry Trent but I haven't been able to go see Gwen without thinking about what happened that night."

"It's okay I understand."

(End of flashback)

I'm practically going insane wondering hoping that she'll be okay but,I have to go to school so I'd better pull it together.

(At school)

Everyone staring at me, they are all still syked about what happened. Me and Bridgette have been avoiding any questions to fill their overactive imaginations. I kept my head down hearing them whisper.

I drag one to my first class, and second, and third I haven't really been paying attention. So much for pulling it together.

"Trent?"

I look up at my teacher with glassy stare.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then,....

She continues her lesson but have no interest in math right now.

(Lunch)

I walk through the cafeteria looking at the floor the whole time so I don't see the curiosity in all the gossip queen's eyes.

"Come on Trent don't look so sad with Gwen gone you should be happy."

I look up with rage recognizing the voice.

Heather with her friend Lindsay.

"Go away Heather before I decide you're not a girl or human for that matter."

Shock crosses her face. I've never said anything rude to her even when she's made me furious, but what she just said that crossed the line.

"He's right Heather even I thought was mean" Lindsay says leaving her side, a sight I'd never thought I'd see.

"Humph!" was all she could say before running after Lindsay,again surprising.

Finally, I found a way to get rid of her. I hope Lindsay doesn't forgive her she deserves to be alone.

(No one in particulars POV)

Beep...beep...beep........BEEP..BEEP..

"Nurse! Nurse!" Gwen's dad yells

The nurse walks in taking Gwen's vitals, and rushes to the door.

"Doctor! Doctor the patient is waking up!"

The doctor walks in and checks the nurse's observation.

"Yes, she is waking, check up on her every 15 minutes to make sure she is fine" he says not paying any particular attention

The nurse nods, then leaves with the doctor to give them some privacy.

Gwen's POV

"Tr-Trent.." I manage.

"He's not here Gwen."

"What?" I splutter.

"Trent is not here" I hear my dad say more clearly. He sounds mad.

"Why? Where is he?" I ask confused.

"Gwen you just regained your consciousness you've been shot."

"Oh?"

"Gwen I'm so happy your okay. I thought you left me."

"No dad I'm here..... dad could you get Trent here."

"Gwen do you really think I would let him in here after what he put you through. I don't think so"

"What?! He didn't do this to me! Duncan did this to me!" I yelled which took all of my energy making me lay back in the bed.

My dad shivered.

"Listen Gwen you are to stay away from him, you understand me?"

"No dad no you're wrong, you don't know him!" I said losing my breathe.

"Sleep Gwen you are tired."

"No,no I'm not dad you can't do this to me!"

"Sleep Gwen" he said leaving and turning off the light.

I felt like screaming,but I had no energy. Where was Trent was he okay did he get hurt too?

(Next day)

Turns out I was shot in the leg and lost too much blood. Now I have to take physical therapy. Great I was never good at P.E and know I have to take it in the hospital.

"Come on Gwen use all of your energy" the nurse coached.

"I can't" I screeched feeling all the pain in my leg.

"Okay then, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

I exhaled heavily towards the floor. When I looked up I saw my dad coming towards me. I scowled.

"What?" I said cruelly when he wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Your mother is on the phone."

"And?"

"She wants to talk to you."

We went to a private room and he left me there with the phone.

"Mom?"

"Gwen? Oh my goodness thank god you are okay!"

"Calm down mom I'm okay no big deal"

"No big deal?! Gwen you were shot!"

"I know"

"Gwen you're coming back to live with me."

My mind went blank.

"No I'm not mom I've only been here a while"

"Yeah and in that while you've been shot"

"You can't make me go I'm an adult!"

"Almost, and I still have primary custody"

"Don't do this mom" I pleaded.

"I already have, as soon as you're well enough you're coming back to New York"

My stomach churned.

"Gwen? Gwen?" she called for me a couple more times and I didn't answer so she hung up.

I had a couple minutes before my dad came back in, time to sulk. How could I leave here, leave Trent my chest burned as I felt tears go down my cheek.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) UMMMMM YEAH I WANTED TO GET MORE DONE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT DIDN'T FIT WITH WHAT I HAD PLANNED SO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island.

Gwen's POV

This has been the most miserable week of my life. I can't see Trent, my friends can only visit for a short while,and I have to fake not being able to walk. I am still not fully recovered but, it wouldn't hurt to buy more time. My mom said I would go back to New York as soon as I started feeling better, and I wasn't leaving before saying bye to this place, and more importantly Trent.

I've been transferred to this rehabilitation place that feels like a prison. My dad's idea of course, he wouldn't let me go back home considering Trent is right next door. I keep thinking about going back to New York, having to deal with Steven all over again after losing the love of my life. Wait, the love of my life? Trent _is _the only guy I've ever cared for in my whole life, and now I have to leave him.

My dad walks into my room.

"Getting any better?" he asked trying to be nice.

"No."

"Well I don't know why not. The nurses said you should be getting better."

"Maybe if I went back home then I would get better."

"New York?"

"Of course not!" I hissed. He sighed.

"Gwen I know you really like Trent, but he's no good for you."

"What do you know" I muttered and turned away from him.

He sighed again and left the room knowing that I wasn't going to ease up with him still here.

I thought about the same things over and over and slammed my head on the desk, hoping it was just some bad dream.

Trent's POV

If I have to wait another day, another hour, another minute, my head will explode. I can't just sit here and do nothing.

What do I know already? She was transferred to a rehab facility,so she must be doing better,but what if she can't walk anymore? What if she'll never be able to go anywhere without a wheelchair? These are the kinds of questions that are driving me insane. I have to see her,but how? Her dad won't let me see her but I least have to try.

(The next day)

I was driving back home, when I see Gwen's dad driving in. I immediately stop the car and get out. I jog towards him before he gets inside.

"!" I yell in a hoarse voice.

He turns to me, frowning deeply and scans the area. What? Does he think I'm going to shoot him or something.

"You have some nerve to talk to me after getting my daughter into that kind of trouble. She wakes up and the first thing she wants is you. _You_! I've been waiting years for her mom to ease up and let me take care of her on my own,and the first thing she wants is you!"

" you have to let me see her.." he cut me off.

"You're dreaming if you think I would even consider the idea. I knew you were trouble since the first time you asked to see her when she came back!"

", I would never hurt Gwen not if my life depended on it." I said staying polite.

"Well you won't ever have the chance to get near her anyway" he said walking away from me and slamming the door.

I stood there,waiting, I don't know for what. Maybe I was hoping that he would come back out laughing and apologizing for his sick joke. Nothing. I forced myself to come to grips that I might never see her again and hope for the best.

Gwen's POV

I was in my room sulking when the nurse came to check on me.

"Miss Skeltor you have a phone call."

I looked up and took the phone from her hand.

"Yes?"

"Gwen?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh Gwen, it is you" my mom said knowing that I was in a foul mood with her.

She continued

"Gwen I don't like the idea of you staying there for even one more week,so I consulted your dad and payed for a flight to New York on Saturday."

Her news surprised me, I thought I at least had a month. "Saturday! This Saturday!"

"Of course, since you are not making any progress so far it would be foolish for me to leave you there, waiting for something to happen."

"Goodbye mom."

"Gwen.."

I hung up not wanting to listen to her anymore. Two days,two days is all I have. I should have seen this coming, how could I have faked much longer?

(Saturday)

My dad came to pick me up. He looked sad. Maybe I've been too hard on him, after all it wasn't his idea.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" he said shocked by the tone of my voice.

"I know it's not you that's making me go. I appreciate it." I couldn't be too nice because he did keep me away from Trent. My heart ached when I thought about him, but I can't be weak I have to forget him.

"Thanks kid" he said slightly in a better mood than usual, but we drove in silence after that.

We got to his house and he took out the wheel chair before he opened my door. Inside I packed all my stuff,which was only slightly more than when I first got here.

He loaded all my things. I would help him but, I shouldn't give up the act just yet.

When he started the car I had to use all of my strength not to look back at his house, not even to check if he was there.

We drove for a short while just getting out of the neighborhood, when something caught my eye from a distance. Trent, he looked so ragged and depressed,while dragging his feet back home.

Looking at him made the butterflies in my stomach go wild. We got closer, and closer and it got worse. I held my breathe trying to pass without fainting. We almost passed, and he looked up. My mind snapped, and I turned the steering wheel off the road and pushed my dad face to keep him from stopping me.

"Gwen! What in god's name!" my dad yelled.

I unbuckled my seat belt and made a run for it. My leg hurt but only a little. Trent was still looking at me as I caught up to I squeezed him tightly never wanting to let go.

"Gwen! Is it really you?!" he said his eyes suddenly brighter.

I was about to say something when I heard my dad advancing on us.

"Run!" I yelled.

He took my hand we rushed away. My leg was feeling lame, but it was a price I was definitely willing to pay for what I was feeling right now.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE/SPOILER NOTICE) OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HAD TO PUT SPOILER NOTICE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE OF THE SHOW. I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW GWEN AND TRENT ENDED UP, I HOPE THERE'S SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR THAT, BUT I DOUBT IT, BUMMER.


	16. FATE

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

AGAIN SORRY IT'S LATE.

Trent's POV

I was walking back from the bus,looking only at the floor,wishing I was already home and smothering my face with a pillow. I hear a car coming. It looks familiar. I keep watching it because it looks like Gwen's Dad's car. All of a sudden, the car swerves to the sidewalk and almost hits a street light. I was caught by surprise because the driver seemed to be it control. The passenger door opens and I see Gwen. _Gwen_! She starts running towards me, and that is when I think I'm daydreaming because no way Gwen would be walking already, not by what I heard. When she reaches me she grabs me in a tight hug ,and instantly feel relieved of all my prior anxieties.  
She was about to say something when we both notice her dad running after us.

"Run!" she yelled.

I grabbed her hand and started running in the direction of my house, which is probably not the best idea.

We have a huge lead, and he starts to realize it. I look back for a second to make sure he's given up. Nope, he started running back for the car!

I keep running, towing Gwen with me. I'm not going to give up that easily either. When I hear the car gaining on us, I run into someones backyard. He won't be able to follow us in here with his car. We go down a couple houses in the opposite direction in hopes of losing him. We stop to catch our breathe. Both of us exhaling loudly. Gwen's face is twisted with pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my leg just hurts a little."

"Doesn't look like it. We have to go somewhere for you to get better."

"Like where?" she asked

"Do you want to go back home?" I had to ask, as much as I would like to stay with her she needs to be somewhere safe.

She scoffed.

"Okay, we can't go to my house either" I paused to think "We can go to a hotel, but we have to take the bus."

She was still breathing heavily, and managed to say "Best idea so far"

I smiled and took her hand leading her in the right direction.

We finally got to the bus stop, which was a relief because we were looking over our shoulders the whole time, and I was going crazy with guilt to make her run.

I paid for both of us, and checked to see if I still had enough money to pay for the hotel. I sighed with relief, just enough. We were one of the only people on the bus, so I set her leg on a row of seats.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" she said looking up at me, smiling. "I missed you" she said after looking down again.

"Me too" I said kissing the top of her head.

When we got to our stop, I helped her out of her chair and put one of her arms over my shoulder so I could support her weight.

As we walked to the front of the hotel building, I saw a flash of long black hair and tried to look back but couldn't because I was holding Gwen.

I set Gwen down on a bench, so I could pay for the room. I looked around for the person with the black hair again, it looked like it could be Heather, but I couldn't find anything. I came back and offered my hand.

"No thanks, I think I can do this" she said and got up putting most of her weight on her right leg.

"Are you sure?" I said eyeing her wobbly stance.

"Positive."

Inside the room she sat down on the edge of the bed, and I sat next to her. She through herself back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing could be wrong right now."

I smiled and threw myself back too.

Gwen's POV

So there we were, inside a hotel room and on the same bed. I could only think of one thing,but how couldn't I, considering the present arrangements.  
I tried to make small talk to take my mind off it.

"So how are things at school?"

He turned his head to me and raised his eyebrow. I gulped.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Well,everyone has a different story about what happened since me and Bridgette haven't said anything to feed their imaginations."

"Good. I mean about the last part."

He laughed.

"What happened to Duncan?" I asked and for the first time sincerely curious about what happened to him.

He winced "Um, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, It wasn't his first time doing something like this. He was on parole,so when he...so when he did this to you there was a quick court meeting and, he got tried as an adult. He serving 40 years."

"Oh, I guess that's a good thing" I said tonelessly

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing" I lied

"Are you sure? You look like their something on your mind."

I remembered what I was thinking before and fought a blush,but I knew that wasn't it.

"Trent" I started

"Yeah"

"If I told you something, something big would you freak out?"

"What is it?"

"You know how my dad somehow thinks this is your fault?"

"Yeah"

"Well, my mom is even worse than my dad. When she heard about what happened she flipped and wants me to move back to New York."

"But you're not going right?" he asked hopeful

"Um, when I ran away from my dad today, it wasn't because he wouldn't let me see you,it was because I was going to the airport."

When I finished I looked at his face. Surprisingly it was calm.

"You're not freaking out" I said but not as a question.

"Gwen, your dad hates my guts and I live right next door so I already figured something like this would happen."

"You don't care?" I said mostly to myself.

"Of course I do, but you left for eleven years and came back to me" he took my hand and continued "If our love is that strong then fate will bring us back together again, one way or another. I can wait."

I smiled because I knew he would. I gave in to my previous urges. I lifted my head to kiss him. I grabbed his waist and pulled him close, he did the same. We kissed for awhile longer and started tugging at each others clothes. We paused a couple times to catch our breathe and continued. He was careful not to hurt my leg. My pants were almost off when the door flung open.

We both looked up to see my dad turning at least three different shades of red. He cantered toward the bed and pulled me off Trent. I was infuriated with my dad but couldn't find my voice to yell because all I saw was Trent's shocked expression before he was out of sight.

(Nine Years Later)

Trent's POV

I'm lying on my bed, well temporary bed we always move for the different gigs. My band left to go get something to eat, but I really didn't feel hungry. I stared at the ceiling looking at all the different random shapes.  
I thought about Gwen like always do when I'm alone. That day when she left with me for like a couple hours. Well I knew she would leave, and I told myself that I had to be strong but it still hurt to see her leave and I couldn't do anything about it. I closed my eyes to sleep, my only escape except when I had those all too familiar dreams.

The phone rang. I groaned, and rolled over to the night stand.

"Yeah?" I mumbled

"OMG! Trent! I can't believe it's really you! I've been calling,but you never pick up!"

I groaned again recognizing Kelsey's voice.

"Kelsey, leave me alone I'm trying to go to sleep" I muttered not bothering to be polite anymore.

"But Trent!"

I hung up, and rolled back to the other side again.

The phone rang again. I let it ring, and waited for it to stop. When it didn't, I got up angrily and picked up.

"GO AWAY KELSEY! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I yelled

"Kelsey? I think I have the wrong number sorry" the voice on the other line said sheepishly

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else" I amended quickly

"It's okay" the voice said about to hang up.

"No wait, who are you looking for Jude,Kenny,or Sam?" I said naming my band members.

"No, I was looking for Trent"

"Oh, that's me."

"Really! Trent that's you!"

"Who's this?"

"It's Gwen."

"Gwen? Okay whoever this is give it a rest it's not funny" I said annoyed.

"No really it's me! Look outside your window" she insisted.

"Fine" I said going to the window hesitant, positive it was a joke.

There she was just as beautiful, only a little more mature looking. She scanned the windows for any movement and stopped when she saw me, and smiled.

"You said fate would bring us together again right?"

I smiled hugely and ran down stairs happier than ever before.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) OKAY THAT'S IT FOR MY FIRST FANFIC. FINALLY! THAT WAS REALLY LONG! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR RUSHING IT BUT I HAD TO END IT.


End file.
